Secretos en la pared
by Triana Cullen
Summary: LEMMON- Bella es una estudiante de medicina forense que habla con los muertos. Edward un psicólogo forense. Una unión tan extraña no puede traer buenos resultados - "Vivió las caricias de Edward en el cuerpo de esa mujer, y aunque eran igual de apasionadas a las que había vivido en carne propia eran tan diferentes a la vez."


**Secretos en la pared**

* * *

_Siento algo en el viento,_

_que se siente como tragedia al alcance de la mano,_

_y aunque me gustaría estar con él,_

_no puedo agitar este sentimiento que tengo._

_**Sally's song ~ Amy Lee**_

* * *

Isabella Swan nunca fue alguien que se pudiera describir bajo el apelativo de normal. No había vivido una infancia normal. Hija de padres divorciados, siempre escuchando las peleas de sus padres incluso cuando ya no vivían juntos, lo que la había hecho adorar el silencio y jamás acercarse a la gente lo suficiente como para que le gritaran de ese modo.

Con los años esta característica se había agravado poco a poco. Había ido a infinidad de psicólogos y psiquiatras, pero a ninguno le había contado la razón real de su aislamiento. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo decía y por eso mismo había aprendido a no confiar en nadie más que en los muertos que veía.

Porque Isabella Swan veía fantasmas. A veces sólo una vez, y luego estos no volvían a aparecer, simplemente seguían su camino. Otras veces, ellos la seguían, pidiendo ayuda, clamando por ella. A estos últimos los trataba de ayudar como podía, llevando algún mensaje o dejando claves de forma anónima para que encontraran sus cuerpos.

En definitiva, era una médium, o eso dirían los expertos, pues ella lo llamaba maldición. Sí, porque era irónico que siendo una médium nunca hubiera visto a sus padres luego de su muerte hacia tres años. No pudo despedirse de ellos, y sin embargo estaba viendo espectros cada día caminar al lado de ella.

Por eso mismo a veces se sentía retorcida cuando pensaba en lo que estaba estudiando. Ser forense no la iba a alejar de los muertos, pero también era cierto que había aprendido que los vivos son los que hacen el daño más fuerte, y ni un millón de fantasmas rencorosos pueden causar tanto sufrimiento.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo antes de reanudar el camino por los pasillos del hospital.

Esta era la clase que menos disfrutaba. Entrar en la morgue no era problema si estaba sola. Estaba acostumbrada a los fantasmas hablándole, a los cadáveres moverse y relatarle su muerte o su confusión, pero no sobresaltarse era otra cosa. No podía evitarlo, y si a eso le sumaba que cada vez que veía uno sentía una pequeña debilidad, temía constantemente parecer una loca ante todos.

Armándose de valor cruzó las puertas del tanatorio, y se unió a la fila de alumnos esperando al profesor.

—¿Qué se supone que esperamos? — murmuró Jessica Stanley, una de sus compañeras menos… privilegiadas por la genética en cuanto a inteligencia. Si hablamos de belleza, era preciosa. Rizos oscuros y piel pálida, y por lo tanto siempre asediada por todos los hombres.

— El profesor está dentro, con otro alumno — le explicó Mike, quien sutilmente se había parado a su lado. Era rubio, de ojos azules y bastante alto. Había estado siempre tratando de llamar su atención pero jamás lo había logrado, claro que él jamás se daba por vencido.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tiene nuevo ayudante?

— Nunca lo había visto — Angela se unió a la conversación luego de rodar los ojos y alejarse de Jessica.— Aunque ya está causando sensación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es guapísimo, Bella — sonrió la chica. Era una de las pocas personas que ella aceptaba que la llamara Bella. Angela era muy dulce y una buena amiga, aunque jamás la había dejado entrar mucho en su vida.

— Te recuerdo que venimos a ver cadáveres, no hombres vivos y guapos, Angie — bromeó.

— ¡Qué asquerosa eres!

Bella no alcanzó a contestar, ya que las puertas se abrieron y un hombre de unos veinte y pocos años salió para indicarles que podían pasar. Angela había tenido razón, era guapo, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. El cabello color bronce y la piel muy blanca que hacía destacar unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Y eso era sólo el rostro, tenía el cuerpo de una persona que hace deporte, pero que no exagera, es decir musculoso y firme, pero no demasiado.

Mirándole fijamente apenas se dio cuenta de que había entrado ya a la morgue y que el habitual frío del lugar se mezclaba ya en sus huesos con el frío de las almas que vagaban por allí.

— Bien, alumnos — el profesor Banner, un hombre ya mayor comenzó a hablar—. La clase de hoy será dirigida por el señor Edward Cullen, recientemente titulado en el área de la psicología forense. Quizás crean que esto no les sirve tanto a ustedes, pero es interesante que conozcan sobre el tema.

— Como dijo el profesor Banner, es importante que tengan una noción de lo que es la psicología forense —comenzó. Su voz era aterciopelada y grave—. No los voy a aburrir con definiciones, pero sí deben de comprender que no sólo la causa de muerte y las pruebas forenses sirven a la hora de resolver un crimen. A través de los cuerpo, donde fueron hallados o la posición, así como decenas de particularidades, podemos determinar si el asesino conocía o no a su victima, si siente remordimiento o no lo siente en absoluto.

Estaba completamente concentrada en sus palabras, por lo que se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando una figura detrás de él llamó su atención. Sintió el frío en la columna cuando ella la miró una milésima de segundo y luego siguió caminando desorientada, aunque había constante, ella miraba a Edward y sus brazos parecían estar a la espera por cogerle ¿Quién era ella?

— Bien, ahora quiero que vean el cadáver que tenemos aquí—. Destapó parcialmente le rostro de una mujer, hasta los hombros y Bella sintió que la sangre se le helaba aún más.

Era la misma mujer detrás de él.

Tragó en seco. La mujer espectral observó su cadáver y luego las fotos de la escena del crimen, que él acababa de proyectar. Estuvo a punto de pedir que quitara las fotos, pero no sabía cómo explicar su petición por lo que guardó silencio.

— Bien, quiero que observen—. Apuntó con un puntero las crudas fotografías—. El asesino fue descuidado, y no muestra mucha inteligencia, quizás siente algo de odio hacia las mujeres por alguna razón. Aunque esto se contrarresta con el hecho de que haya tapado su cara ¿alguien puede aventurar qué es lo que significa esto?

— ¿Siente culpa o tal vez conocía a la victima? — contestó—preguntó, mirando al fantasma. Ella se fijó en Bella, haciendo un gesto de no saber. Bella cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente. No recordaba… la peor clase de fantasma.

— Muy bien, señorita…

— Swan.

— Bien, señorita Swan. Está en lo cierto.

Edward siguió hablando del trabajo en ese crimen. Bella se desconectó de sus palabras y se centró en la mujer.

_Siento lo de tu muerte… _

_¿Por qué puedes verme y los demás no?_

_Es mi karma… _

_¿Quién me mató? ¿Lo sabes? _

_No… pero debes de dejar atrás esto, la vida aquí ya no te corresponde… Debes seguir adelante y que los vivos se encarguen de lo demás… _

_No puedo… ese es mi cuerpo… ¡No quiero estar muerta! ¡No quiero! _

_A todos nos pasará, cariño… _

La mujer la miró con rencor y Bella se sintió débil nuevamente. Podía sentir la rabia y la pena de ella como si fuera propia. Imágenes que no correspondían a sus memorias, sino a las de la mujer inundaron sus pensamientos y eso fue demasiado.

Apenas podía con su vida como para soportar los sentimientos, los rencores y los odios de los muertos.

Su cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo y sus ojos sólo alcanzaron a captar los zapatos de sus compañeros rodeándola antes de no saber más de ella.

.

.

.

— Sin duda ha hecho que mi clase fuera mucho más entretenida, señorita Swan — dijo una voz divertida cuando abrió los ojos.

— Oh, lo siento — susurró sentándose, a pesar del mareo.

— No se agite.

— Estoy bien, me pasa seguido — se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó las manos en el colchón.

— Es una suerte que estuviéramos en el hospital.

— Ya, sólo necesito un café y quizás una rosquilla y estaré bien.

— Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso— le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse y ella la tomó sin pensar. — te invito a un café y juro que no el de la cafetería de aquí.

— No lo sé, eres mi profesor, después de todo.

— No lo soy, sólo vine a ofrecer una cátedra hoy, como material complementario, aunque parece que tu estomago no lo resistió — bromeó.

— Tengo un estomago muy firme, sólo se me bajó la presión. Me pasa mucho — explicó burdamente.

— Está bien, entonces ¿ qué me dices de ese café?

— De acuerdo, vamos — aceptó, buscando su bolso y encontrándolo a los pies de la cama, en la mesilla de ruedas para la comida.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué psicología forense? — preguntó Bella, mientras esperaban el café. Edward la había llevado, en su impresionante Volvo plateado, hasta una de las cafeterías más elegantes de la ciudad y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Sabía que no tenía la ropa adecuada para ese lugar, ni aunque rebuscara entre sus prendas más costosas.

— Ya sabes, era de los que coleccionaban los recortes de los asesinos seriales…

— ¿No tuviste muchos amigos, cierto? — no pudo evitar meterse con él.

— No, admito que no — sonrió negando con la cabeza —. Los asustaba…

— Bueno, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

— Eso es bueno, sobre todo siendo forense, con todas esas historias sobre muertos que se levantan y andan.

— Ya… — carraspeó incomoda, por lo que cambió de tema—. ¿Y qué hacías con los recortes?

— Los ponía en un álbum, con fecha y mis apreciaciones, ya sabes, trataba de imaginar cómo eran las mentes de los asesinos. Luego me interesé por los cadáveres en sí, pero nunca he tenido el pulso para abrir uno — levantó su mano, la cual temblaba suavemente.

— Pulso de hierro — sonrió ella levantando su mano firmemente.

Él simplemente le sonrió enigmáticamente. Bella miró a su alrededor y se estremeció al ver a un pequeño niño fantasma, de unos seis años, sentado al lado de una pareja que discutía con unos papeles enfrente de ellos. El niño debió de ser su hijo, a juzgar por el parecido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada — negó con la cabeza y se sintió aliviada de no tener que prestar más atención a su alrededor cuando el café estuvo frente a ella, pues tenía una excusa para no mirar lo que ya no quería ver.

.

.

.

_Era de noche o al menos eso creía, por la oscuridad a su alrededor que parecía tragársela por completo, creando una horrible sensación de encierro._

_Una fuerte opresión en el pecho la hizo jadear en busca del aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones. Era como si tuviera una tabla sobre el pecho, apresándolo con tal rudeza que sentía que la vida escapaba de ella. _

_El aire a su alrededor olía mal. Olía a descomposición, y al mover sus manos a la fina luz de una rendija frente a ella pudo constatar que la putrefacción venía de ella. _

_Había manchas de sangre en las mangas de su camiseta rota, y sus manos estaban llenas de pústulas y pus. Su carne negra y podrida le causó nauseas. _

_Con ganas de vomitar y horrorizada con la visión empujó la pared frente a ella, sin lograr nada. _

_Pidió ayuda a gritos, pero la voz no salía del reducido espacio y nadie acudió en su ayuda. _

_Desesperada cerró los ojos y jadeó por aire… _

_No me dejes ahí… — susurró una voz antes de que despertara gritando. _

— ¿Bella, estás bien? — la luz la cegó cuando Edward la encendió.

Por unos segundos lo miró intrigada del por qué él estaba ahí, y luego recordó…

Habían salido a beber y ambos habían estado tan ebrios que decidieron quedarse en la casa de ella, pues era la más cercana al bar.

Una amistad puede evolucionar de muchas maneras, la de Edward y Bella iba hacia un lugar que ella no quería pensar. Ambos llevaban meses de chat y salidas en plan de amigos, pero ambos sabían que eso era una tapadera para las intenciones de él y los miedos de ella. Se gustaban, y Dios sabía que era difícil mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro.

— ¿Bella? — repitió él sentándose a su lado. Olía a alcohol y tabaco, pero no de una forma desagradable, de hecho agradeció el aroma, ya que la memoria sensorial de su sueño seguía allí.

— Estoy bien, tranquilo.

— No te creo. Cuéntame.

— No, Edward. Estoy bien — murmuró cerrando los ojos.

No quería admitir que estaba harta de ese sueño.

Desde que había adquirido esa casa que tenía ese sueño. No sabía si era real o no, pero siempre soñaba con una mujer que estaba encerrada en una pared, al parecer viva, aunque estaba más que segura de que si fuera real el verse viva y en tal estado de descomposición sólo era un reflejo de su mente para mostrarle el cadáver.

Por la ropa con la que se veía en el sueño el suceso era algo ocurrido hacia pocos años, o al menos no era un crimen de época, aunque sin duda la idea de que alguien hubiera escondido un cuerpo en una pared de una casa más parecía un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, que la realidad.

— Siempre tienes pesadillas, y no sé cómo ayudarte.

— Es a tu ayuda a la que le tengo miedo.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? ¡No es como si escucharas voces o hablaras con una alucinación! — ella guardó silencio y él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Escuchas voces?

— ¡No! — negó rotundamente—. Bueno… no exactamente.

— ¿Y eso significa? — preguntó adquiriendo un tono serio que le recordó a los miles de psicólogos que había visitado—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Pasaron un minuto en silencio antes de que ella decidiera que era hora de hablar. Si él decidía que estaba loca, sabría que estaba en lo cierto cuando había decidido mantenerse lejos de la gente en general, y podría pasar página ¿no?

— Cuando era pequeña, estaba lavando mis dientes en el baño. Debía de tener unos… diez años o algo así. Recuerdo haber levantado la cabeza y encontrar a una mujer joven detrás de mí. Estaba completamente desnuda y sangrando. Me asusté como no tienes idea y traté de huir, pero… entonces ella estaba ahí, dentro de mi cabeza mostrándome todo lo que había pasado. Ha seguido pasando a lo largo de los años. A veces es un sueño, donde me piden ayuda, otra veces los veo a mi lado de la nada…

— ¿Esperas que crea eso? — dijo después de un corto silencio.

Ella se paró de la cama y fue hasta el living de la casa, con Edward siguiendo sus pasos y tomó un álbum de la repisa junto a la pared. Sintió un escalofrío, pero no le hizo caso y volvió donde él.

— Dijiste que coleccionabas fotos de asesinatos, bueno, yo colecciono las fotos de los que alguna vez me he encontrado. Si no encuentro una foto de su desaparición o muerte, anoto la fecha y trato de dibujar su aspecto. Los que tienen una nota encima son los que he logrado ayudar.

Edward ojeó cada una de las páginas del libro, leyó cada titular, cada nota y observó los rostros de los muertos con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro se había puesto pálido y de pronto, como reaccionando a su estupor, miró sobre su hombro hacia la estantería…

—¿Hay más de estos? — susurró trémulamente.

— Recientemente empecé uno nuevo. Me topo con varios muertos, sobre todo con las clases en la morgue — se paró del asiento y trajo el segundo álbum. Él repitió el proceso.

— ¿Esta mujer…? — balbuceó apuntando una fotografía.

— Sí, es de la que hablaste en la clase cuando nos conocimos. Estaba allí, por eso me desmayé, ella estaba enojada y quería que yo sintiera parte de su dolor.

— ¿Sabes quién la mató? — su voz seguía trémula, casi asustada.

— No, lamentablemente ella no lo recuerda.

Un nuevo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

— Edward, sé que quizás no me creas, pero… eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto, y no lo había hecho antes porque sabía que creerían que estaba loca y…

— Te creo, ese es el mayor problema — la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de pena y ella no entendió la razón.

— El diagnostico es no estoy loca, ¿cierto?

Él no contestó, sino que la atrajo a sus brazos y acarició su cabello. Ella se dejó hacer y suspiró tranquila.

— A veces crees que hablar con los vivos es difícil, pero sólo inténtalo con los muertos... No existen seres más rencorosos que ellos y en cada lugar al que voy hay alguno esperando por mí.

Él siguió en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que murmuró casi imperceptiblemente:

— ¿Por este… don decidiste ser forense?

— Es fácil hacer una autopsia si el muerto te habla — bromeó, pero luego se puso seria—. Muchos no saben que están muertos, o tienen recuerdos vagos de lo que les pasó. Es duro hacerles ver que están muertos, pero a la vez cuando veo que lo aceptaron y están en paz, yo también puedo sentir parte de esa paz.

.

.

.

Era Halloween, el día del año que Bella más odiaba.

Según se decía, Halloween derivaba de una festividad celta llamaba Samhain, que conmemoraba el final de la cosecha. Lo celebraban para sobreponerse de sus temores. Los celtas creían que el 31 de Octubre los límites que separaban el reino de los vivos y los muertos desaparecían y los muertos podían caminar entre los vivos.

Bueno, los celtas no estaban tan equivocados.

El 31 de Octubre por lo general era cuando más sentía presencias y el día de hoy cada vez que cerraba los ojos se podía ver detrás de una pared, con las manos podridas y tratando de huir. La opresión en el pecho no la podía soportar casi y la idea de salir de la casa la ponía enferma, pues sabía que más que niños pidiendo dulces, ella iba a ver un festival de muertos vivientes…

Por lo mismo estaba arropada, sentada en el sillón viendo una película, y por supuesto no de terror.

El timbre sonó sacándola de su concentración en la pantalla y suspiró frustrada, parando la película. Agarró la calabaza llena de dulces y fue hacia la puerta. Ella podía no celebrar Halloween, pero sabía que si no abría, tendría que salir a limpiar, al día siguiente, los huevos estrellados en su puerta.

Tiró de la manilla, y soltó un grito al ver a alguien con una máscara de Freddy Krueger frente a ella, antes de darse cuenta del volvo estacionado detrás.

— ¡Imbécil! — lo empujó.

— ¡Es Halloween! — le sonrió Edward, con aquella sonrisa que lo hacia parecer un niño pequeño, luego de sacarse la máscara —. ¡No puedes quedarte sola en casa, así que vine! ¿Me dejas pasar?

— De acuerdo — hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar—. ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas?

— Bueno, películas y tantos dulces y alcohol como podamos ingerir. Pensaba agregar un disfraz de algún sex—shop, pero no encontré ninguno abierto.

— Hubieras perdido tu dinero.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Te tienes mucha fe, Edward.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?

— Nada de nada, pero… ya sabes, no estoy de humor para bromas sexuales ahora — susurró. Habían comenzado con ese tipo de bromas hacia unas semanas. Bueno, Edward lo había hecho y ella había seguido el juego, pero con cierta reticencia.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sacando las películas y poniendo.

— Odio Halloween. ¿No lo sientes? Es más fuerte que nunca, los muertos andan a sus anchas.

— Podemos olvidarnos de ellos con alcohol, ¿no?

Bella sonrió genuinamente y el resto de la noche la pasaron riendo con las comedias que él había traído, sabiendo que las películas de terror estaban descartadas para ella esa noche.

El alcohol tampoco se hizo de esperar. Sirvieron copa tras copa, mezclando las bebidas de la forma menos sana, pero volviendo las cosas interesantes según Edward, aunque ninguno de los dos tomó lo suficiente como para embriagarse.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y se turnaron para entregar las golosinas a los niños. La última vez le tocó a Bella, la cual con algo de torpeza por el alcohol se paró del sofá, pero volvió a caer sobre él, aunque esta vez sobre Edward.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, que fueron parando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de la posición. Curiosamente ya ninguno de los dos se sentía tan bebido como antes de que sonara el timbre…

El primer beso fue un suspiro contra sus labios. Apenas existió. Él respiró sobre su boca ligeramente abierta y al ver que ella no se alejó, juntó sus labios con los de ella con fuerza esta vez.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un chico en mucho tiempo. Su vida social había sido nula durante años, por lo que la explosión de calor en su vientre hizo que gimiera contra sus labios. Edward aprovechó esto y coló su lengua entre sus labios, profundizando el beso.

Su cabello broncíneo se sentía tan bien contra la piel de sus manos. Era suave y sus rizos estaban enredados entre sus dedos. Las manos de él eran más audaces y se había colado por debajo de su sweater hasta alcanzar su espalda, donde sus dedos delinearon su columna vertebral causándole un escalofrío.

Cuando los labios de ambos estuvieron libres susurraron un mutuo acuerdo de ir a la habitación de ella. No parecía correcto seguir allí, en el sillón, con las botellas de licor a medio vaciar a su alrededor, y no podían seguir negando la necesidad de estar juntos, incluso si sólo era deseo acumulado en sus venas.

Ella lo guio por la casa hasta su habitación.

Parte de la ropa femenina se perdió en el camino, lo que Edward disfrutó secretamente. La visión de sus pechos blancos cubiertos por el encaje negro era todo un espectáculo.

Su habitación no era la gran cosa. Realmente no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, por lo que era impersonal, casi fría, pero cómoda. La cama era grande, lo cual les venía la mar de bien.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, se mordió el labio inferior. Él le sonrió antes de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, para trepar detrás de ella.

— Deja que te dé placer — murmuró contra su cuello.

Asintió lentamente mientras las manos de él recorrían su piel desnuda. Sus dedos resultaron ser más hábiles de lo que ella creyó porque con una sola mano desprendió los broches de su sostén, para luego ignorar la prenda y desprender los botones de su pantalón y pronto el sonido del cierre bajando la inquietó.

Había cogido la costumbre de depilarse por completo el pubis y sabía que eso volvía locos a algunos hombres, como también otros consideraban que eso era de putas. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de ella?

No iba a pararse a explicar sus razones ahora. Sabía que era un complejo estúpido, pero había oído la broma mórbida sobre las mujeres con bello púbico en las mesas de la morgue tantas veces entre sus compañeros de facultad, que había terminado aterrada de morir y que alguien se burlara de ella en el momento de la autopsia.

Edward la miró a los ojos mientras le quitaba las bragas, para luego bajar la mirada lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de lujuria y la besó en los labios con fiereza mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hasta su carne tibia, húmeda y temblorosa.

— Eres tan sexy — gruñó. Esas palabras parecieron prender fuego a cada parte de su anatomía.

Lo siguiente que supo es que él estaba bajando con sus besos por sus pechos, donde se detuvo sólo unos segundos para mojar sus pezones con la lengua y luego soplar aire tibio sobre ellos. Después de aquella parada que la hizo arquearse de placer, él llegó hasta su sexo y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas sin dilatar la espera ni siquiera un segundo.

Su lengua áspera era tan placentera como lo fueron sus dedos. Chupó y lamió con cuidado, hasta que ella no aguantó más y explotó en un orgasmo que la dejó jadeando en su cama.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — balbuceó.

— ¿Nunca lo has oído? — Mordió su oreja antes de seguir—. En la antigua Grecia, los pioneros en la psicología se aprovechaban de su profesión declarando a las mujeres histéricas (1) — acarició su estomago suavemente. Ella le miró curiosa—. La única solución para esto, eran los orgasmos, por lo que masturbaban mujeres en sus oficinas para sanarlas. Así que, ya ves… viene con la profesión.

— Qué enfermo…

— Te dije que no era normal. Tú tampoco lo eres, por eso encajamos.

— Bueno, aún no llegamos a esa parte — sonrió antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

— Cierto — tocó suavemente su rostro, como memorizándolo antes de afirmar la parte trasera de su cuello con rudeza y atraerla hacia él.

Los besos que siguieron fueron violentos y apasionados. Ninguno de los dos bajó la intensidad. Podían ser fieros sin temor…

Isabella se restregó contra él sensualmente mientras buscaba a tientas el cierre de su pantalón. Una vez lo bajó enganchó sus dedos y lo bajó por sus piernas. Estando aún con la camiseta puesta y el bóxer, en donde se marcaba una protuberancia nada despreciable, le pareció el hombre más guapo con el que había estado.

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de quitarse la camiseta y ella inmediatamente tiró de su bóxer. La calentó increíblemente el hecho de verlo desnudo, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a su miembro duro y lo acarició. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás…

El poder que le dio el verlo así, la llenó de una seguridad que jamás había tenido al tocar a un hombre. Y no es que hubiera tenido muchos, pero siempre sentía que no podía ser por completo ella misma, ni todo lo desinhibida que quisiera.

— Detente — su mano sostuvo la de ella. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que él volviera a hablar—. Date la vuelta y ponte de lado.

— ¿Qué? — jadeó.

— Confía en mí, te encantará.

Hizo lo que le indicó. Estaba acostada de lado, con él detrás de ella. Él besó su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos, por primera vez. Podía sentir su miembro firme contra sus glúteos y comenzó restregarse contra él. Edward jadeó en su oído antes de abandonar sus pechos y tomar una de sus piernas entre sus manos y engancharla sobre las de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, y a la vez tampoco se había sentido tan caliente y deseosa.

Cuando el miembro de él tocó sus labios íntimos se sobresaltó, pero este sólo duró un segundo, pues luego él se enterró en su cuerpo con un movimiento lento pero firme, que la estremeció por completo.

Tenerlo dentro de ella era lo más placentero que había experimentado nunca. La posición lograba que sintiera cada centímetro de él dentro de ella. Era perfecto y la vez tan erótico que estaba comenzando hundirse en el placer sin posibilidad de retorno.

Los movimientos de él fueron sutiles en un principio. Estaba completamente quieto a veces, y luego movía lentamente sus caderas, torturándola. Sus brazos la mantenían quieta. Uno rodeando su cintura y masajeando su pecho, y el otro perdido entre sus piernas.

Ella por su parte estaba aferrada a su muñeca y la otra mano la tenía ocupada arrugando las sábanas entre sus dedos, como si se tratara de un ancla, tratando de controlar de alguna manera las sensaciones.

— Edward, por favor… — susurró Bella cuando ya no pudo soportar la espera por más tiempo.

Él no se hizo de rogar.

Los movimientos de sus caderas se volvieron erráticos y firmes. Les costó encontrar un ritmo, pero cuando lo hicieron fue perfecto para las necesidades de los dos.

Edward buscó sus zonas erógenas y exploró a placer cada una de ellas, mientras se movían en una danza que los estaba llevando a la locura a ambos.

Entonces, él salió de su cuerpo abruptamente.

— ¿Qué…? — gimió desconcertada.

— Necesito verte.

No lo hizo esperar, se sentó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, pero en vez de guiarlo dentro de su centro, sonrió traviesa y comenzó a bajar e inclinarse hasta poder llevar su miembro a su boca.

El cabello largo y castaño de ella le hizo cosquillas en las piernas, pero pronto eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió su aliento sobre su miembro y la humedad de su boca rodearlo.

Se probó a sí misma en él, y eso la hizo sentirse una pervertida, pero a la vez sabía que él jamás la juzgaría. Chupó lentamente sintiendo sus venas contra sus labios. El placer de darle el mismo tipo de placer que él le había dado era magnifico y sólo se detuvo cuando él gimió roncamente que parara.

— ¿Qué intentabas? — murmuró acariciando su rostro cuando lo tuvo al alcance.

— Sólo retribuirte el favor — sonrió ella.

— Oh, que amable…

Ella no contestó y se sentó suavemente sobre él, dejando su miembro entrara en ella y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que los satisfacía a ambos.

Ahora que llevaba el control se sintió poderosa, aunque él no la dejó por mucho tiempo. Se sentó y abrazó su cintura con firmeza guiando sus movimientos y contestando a ellos.

Los besos y las caricias eran desesperadas y pronto ambos estaban presos de una sobrecarga sensorial que los arrojó al vacío.

El orgasmo fue devastador y logrando que colapsaran en los brazos del otro. Isabella se quedó sobre el pecho de Edward por lo que parecieron horas antes de levantar la vista y ver sus ojos negros.

— Creo que sí encajamos — musitó ella, como no queriendo que la magia se rompiera.

Se miraron lánguidamente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel del otro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No fui muy brusco? — susurró también, mientras apartaba el pelo castaño de la chica, y lo dejaba caer sobre su espalda.

— Fue perfecto.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Sus dedos acariciaron su espalda, incluso cuando ella se bajó lentamente y se recostó a su lado.

.

.

.

_Estaba soñando otra vez, lo sabía. _

_Ese no era su cuerpo, pero tampoco era el de la mujer muerta detrás de la pared… _

_Miró alrededor para ubicarse y se vio reflejada en un espejo, en el salón de su casa. Respirando algo agitada se acercó para mirarse mejor. Ya no tenía el cabello castaño, ni los ojos café, sino que era rubia y despampanante, con los ojos azules y el cuerpo más curvilíneo de lo que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca casi trasparente y unos jeans que marcaban su figura. No llevaba zapatos, pero los tacones estaban tirados a un lado de la mesita de centro, la misma mesita que había conservado del amueblado original de la casa. _

_Se estremeció de miedo, pero el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeció por otra cosa… _

_Estaba emocionada, el hombre que estaba esperando era el hombre de sus sueños. Era atento y amable ¡e increíblemente guapo! _

_Estaba en la cocina preparando unos tragos para ambos, mientras ella se ponía cómoda… _

— _¿Quieres hielo, Tanya? _

— _Claro — susurró con voz sexy. Una voz que salía de ella sin que ella lo evitara. _

_Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era el recuerdo de un muerto el que estaba viviendo, todo en primera persona. _

— _Aquí está, cariño — dijo la voz del hombre, mientras le ponía la copa en las manos. _

_La mujer se dio la vuelta y Bella se encogió por dentro. El hombre era Edward y sostenía una copa en su mano, haciendo un brindis. _

_Vivió toda la velada de los amantes, en el cuerpo de Tanya. Vivió las caricias de Edward en el cuerpo de esa mujer, y aunque eran igual de apasionadas a las que había vivido en carne propia eran tan diferentes a la vez. Había un punto de oscuridad en este acto que la hizo estar casi asustada, sentimiento totalmente contrario al que vivía Tanya… _

_No fue hasta que la noche estaba a punto de despuntar en el alba, cuando la pesadilla cobró real vida. _

_Tanya se despertó con las caricias de Edward, pero cuando abrió los ojos sintió un cuchillo enterrarse en su estómago. El frío metal dejó sin vida en cosa de minutos… _

_Bella lo vio todo desde otra perspectiva una vez que Tanya murió. Seguía siendo parte de ella, pero esta vez desde afuera. _

_Vio cómo Edward se recostó junto al cadáver, cómo lo besó como si aun estuviera viva, y cuando la luz el sol bañó el cuarto, lo llevó hasta el salón, el mismo salón donde ella tenía la estantería con sus álbumes. _

_El trabajo fue duro, pero luego de unas horas había encerrado el cadáver, envuelto en sábanas, y lo tenía cubierto de ladrillos… _

— _No confíes en él… huye… _

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos del golpe, con un grito silencioso en su garganta…

Y fue como siguiera en un sueño. Se paró de la cama y miró al hombre junto a ella. Le gustaba, mucho… y lo que acababa de ver hacia que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. ¿Realmente lo que había visto era real?

Caminó temblando lejos de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la pared que había visto en su sueño.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera la misma pared?

¿Era por eso que él se había acercado a ella? ¿Por qué la casa donde él había matado a un chica inocente ahora era de ella?

Desesperada y con su mente echa pedazos, busco un martillo y volvió a la pared.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un ruido horrible, pero martilló con todas sus fuerzas hasta romper los ladrillos…

Llorando, mientras sus dedos sangraban por el material sólido de la pared que rasgaba su piel, a pesar de estar usando un martillo para sacar los ladrillos. Uno a uno fue descubriendo la horrible verdad.

El cuerpo estaba ahí. El olor a putrefacción que había sido ocultado por las capas de cementos que se desprendía era ahora libre. Ahogada en las lágrimas y con ganas de vomitar observó las manos, el cuerpo, la cara de la mujer encerrada en la pared…

Era real, todo era real…

— ¿Qué haces? — la voz de Edward la sobresaltó.

— Es un cuerpo, y parece reciente…

No sabía qué decir…

Era real, Edward era un asesino…

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero apenas alcanzó a distinguir sus cabellos de cobre y sus ojos verdes antes de que él rodeara su cuello con un cinturón y el aire escapara de sus pulmones de golpe.

Ella era la próxima chica en la pared, el próximo secreto enterrado allí y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo…

_Te lo advertí… — _dijo la voz…

— Lo siento, Isabella. No quería matarte. — susurró él en su oído antes de que todo se volviera negro, tan negro como la propia alma de su asesino.

* * *

**(1) La palabra "Histeria" viene de una palabra griega que significa "útero" por eso las mujeres eran las únicas que podían padecer la histeria.**

* * *

**Esta historia era para un concurso, pero por tener la entrega de un informe muy importante para la Universidad me fue imposible tenerlo a tiempo (me metí en un pequeño lío con las organizadoras, pero ya no vale la pena recordar el incidente). Era una historia original, pero como me voy por una semana a un congreso de literatura y no tengo material suficiente y no tendré tiempo de escribir (esta semana) como para comenzar a publicar un Long-Fics he decidido adaptarla a Twilight. En la adaptación he sumado algunas situaciones y quitado otras, para que quede más acorde al Fandom, he de añadir (Luego veré si la original la subo a algún blog o algo)**

**El final es un poco… abrupto y raro, quizás. Pero repito, era una historia original, y no tiene mucho que ver con las personalidades de Edward y Bella (Ni con las que suelo darles tampoco). ¡Sólo véanla como una historia de Halloween, por ende de terror! **

**Besos y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. **

**¿Review´s?**

* * *

**PS: Si quieren, lean el OS "Terciopelo Negro" una historia más liviana y con final feliz. ¡Y si les gusta la serie American Horror Story, un OS de Tate/Viole llamado "Tributo"! **


End file.
